Talk:USS Stargazer dedication plaque
Layout The canonicity of the plaque's layot is somewhat questionable. There was a trading card series called "Reflections of the Future" in the 1990s and there was a 1:72 chance to have a gold foil dedication plaque in the package. One of those plaques was the Stargazer's with the layout as now depicted in the article. -- 02:13, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :We see the actual plaque in the episode , but not well enough to read fine detail. Would the actual prop used have said "Constitution class" or "Constellation class" - given Geordi's lip movements earlier in the episode? 22:41, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Bedford Falls? I think the "Bedford Falls" reference was a joke by Brent Spiner. If you review the Season 1 blooper reel, he is dressed in costume on the bridge as "data". As his torch passes over the dedication plaque, he mimics Jimmy Stewart "Gosh Mary, they built this thing in Bedford Falls!" I HIGHLY doubt for canon purposes it was built in "Bedford Falls". If someone can prove me wrong, please do it. 01:02, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :The Bedford Falls reference is not in the in-universe portion of the article, only in the Background section. That said, if the plaque appeared in canon, it would be valid in-universe information, any jokes nonwithstanding(the plaque was made before Spiner's joke anyway). 31dot 01:10, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::USS Stargazer dedication plaque suggests that it didn't contain such a reference. The Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion simply reports Spiner's joke without saying that it was based on something actually written on it. Unless there's a source that "Bedford Falls" appeared on the plaque it shouldn't be here.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 02:24, April 14, 2012 (UTC) 23rd century/Federation Space Systems Looking at the USS Stargazer dedication plaque page, the actual plaque used on screen did not seem to include this information. Or is there a legible photo of the plaque prop that differs from the information we have? --Pseudohuman (talk) 18:44, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Removed The following information was listed on the dedication plaque of . So apparently this was based on some apocryphal trading card, and bg statements on what people recollected the plaque stated. and the actual artwork has been missing and there is no legible photo of it available to verify anything. Based on all that, I think its best not to claim we know what the plaque says. And just let the readers decide if the bg-statements seem legit enough to treat them as official. --Pseudohuman (talk) 15:33, July 26, 2014 (UTC) :I was the one who created the table. What I could read in the remastered version, I included in the table. What I couldn't read, and thus confirm, like the Federation Space Systems, I left out.Throwback (talk) 16:06, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Only thing legible in that remastered image is the name of the ship. I would say that it's better to have just the image and let readers interpret the illegible smudges of text in it. --Pseudohuman (talk) 20:15, July 26, 2014 (UTC) :I didn't use the image. At the time, I owned Season 1. I had a 42" flat screen tv, which meant the image was much larger than what is seen on this page. I was able to read the writing under the name. (I am surprised that you are jumping to assumptions, especially since you seem to me to be a person who is critical about other people making assumptions.) Do you own the Season 1 blu-rays? Can you do the same thing I did, which was to attempt to read the plaque?Throwback (talk) 20:35, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Please upload a better quality screencap so that everyone can confirm your interpretation. --Pseudohuman (talk) 21:31, July 26, 2014 (UTC) :Why do people think that if you have a computer, that you have the software for creating screencaps? I would love to have that software; however, I don't have it and I don't know who to ask on this wikipedia to ask for a screencap. Do you know who we could ask for help?Throwback (talk) 22:25, July 26, 2014 (UTC) everyone who has a computer should be able to take caps easily. vlc player for example is free and has screen cap in the video menu. or you can press the "print screen" button on the keyboard and in any image editing software photoshop, gimp, etc. open a new file and press ctrl+v (if you are using a PC). --Pseudohuman (talk) 22:49, July 26, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the info. I don't have the blu-rays anymore as I had to sell them to get food money for our family. At the time, our family was one of those 1 in 6 who were food insecure. That's bureaucratic speech for "hungry". Do you know what they call a specialty crop? An apple. Why an apple? It isn't subsidized by the government. Anyway, I don't have the episode and there is no one here who we can ask for a better quality screencap, so I am willing to side with you on this one and move on.Throwback (talk) 23:04, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Merge I feel this article reads like a very, long background note. There is a background note on the about this dedication plaque already and there is a picture of the plaque on the page, as well. So, I am asking for a merger.Throwback (talk) 04:35, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Split ...off the dedication plaque info back to its own page. While most of this is going to background information only, we do have things we can say about this in-universe. - 20:42, November 26, 2016 (UTC)